My New Life in Mineral Town
by Princess of the Midnight Moon
Summary: Written in first person as my personal character in Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. Warning: This story is rated M for later chapters.


This is my first Harvest Moon Fanfic. Please be patient with me if I mess up now and then. I haven't played my games lately, so I am getting back into the swing of things. Please send me your reviews and let me know what you think!

**This fanfiction is about Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. Please note that there might be spoilers in this story. This story is rated M because of later chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor will I ever.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

I watched as the boat slide closer to land. The sea spray felt wonderful on my face. For me, the two days journey had been a long one, but was worth every minute I spent on this boat. Lately it had been really bad for me. It all started with losing my job. I had been working my ass off for an publishing company. Every day I went into work at nine and didn't get home until around eight or so in the evening. I edited all the manuscripts that came onto my desk, spending my every waking moment furthering their company. When my boss told me he was firing me, I couldn't believe it. My world colapsed. How was I suppose to afford a house if I couldn't keep my job? I was making good money from it, even if I mostly set the money aside. I figured that I could find another job in one of the many publishing companies here, but as I soon figured out, no one wanted me.

As I sat in my apartment, brooding over my situation, the man I was dating came in and announced that he had been sleeping with my boss and decided that he was going to marry her. I wasted a year of my time and some of my hard earned money on him so I was beyond upset. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep. I wouldn't have gotten up the next day if it hadn't been for the banging on my door. When I jerked it open, the woman on the other side pushed an advertisement into my hand and walked away. I stood there staring at her as she walked away. If looks could kill, she would have been dead the moment I opened the door. I glanced down at the piece of paper that was suppose to be SO important.

Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info, contact: 565-6767

Well...I thought about it long and hard and decided to call about it. Lucky for me, I now have a relaxing and peaceful farm to call my own. I couldn't wait to start my new life. So I packed up everything I had and now I am almost home.

* * *

The boat slid gently into place and bumped roughly against the dock. I had to grip the rail to keep from being thrown overboard. As they set my luggage onto the deck, I made my way to the end. Someone was suppose to meet me so they can show me the farm. The air was almost pure here. I felt a cool breeze brush my hair from my face as I looked towards the mountains. I could smell flowers and dirt. In the city it would have been hard to pick out earthly smells. Mostly the smell of cars and exhaust overpowered everything. As I stood there for over an hour, I began to get a bit upset about having to wait so long. I decided to find the farm myself. I told the owner of the boat to leave my stuff where it was. I knew that I would have to carry it all myself, but work didn't bother me.

I made my way off the beach and walked into a square. Glancing around, I noticed a group of women off to the right chatting. Deciding not to bother them, I made my way south and then east. Coming to the end of the road, I had two choices...North or South. I chose South and ended up making the right decision. I walked underneath the sign that said Crestville Farms and into the middle of a nightmare. There were rocks and weeds all in the fields. The house was super small and everything needed work. I stood there staring, as my fantasy of relaxing life flew away in the wind. I was so engrossed with my sinking feelings, I didn't notice a short man walk up next to me.

"Hello...Are you a tourist?" I glanced at him and couldn't help but like him. He had a mustache that took over his face. He was shorter than me by at least a foot and a half. Before I realized what I was doing, I started hitting him. "WHOA! Stop hitting me!" I stopped as quickly as I started. "It isn't my fault the ad was wrong. MT Realitors had to spruce up the ad to get attention. We had so many people come and be disappointed with the place and leave."

As he continued to explain about how Mineral Town needed the money this farm brought in, I rolled my eyes and hoped he would finish soon. My life got turned upside down and now I am without an apartment, jobless and in a foreign place. The only place I had was this place. Weeds sticking out of everywhere. There was no fence for animals or pasture. Huge bolders and rocks were covering every available place in the field. It would take a lot of work. Maybe a week or more of continous work if I work every day from sun up to sun down. Well...it could be worse I guess.

"So...will you stay?" The mayor was looking at me. I could tell that he wanted me to stay, but could I really pull off working on this farm? Could I make it porperous? I glanced around once more and shook my head. "Great! Welcome to your new home then." Before I realized it, he turned and walked away, leaving me standing there alone.

"Well...I guess I am home!" I grimaced and walked into my new home. Taking a good look, the furniture was sparse. There was no kitchen, not even a bathroom. "WHOA! How am I going to live without a bathroom?" A small bookcase had a few books on it. The bed was small and from the looks of it, hard. "Well...at least there is a tv. I can watch my soaps." As I turned it on, I gasped as I flipped through the channels. "There's only four channels?" I stood there in disbelief for what seemed like an hour before I started to cry. Life was definetly going to change. I would have flopped on the bed and cried myself asleep like I have been doing for the last few days, but the dirt that had collected on the bed made me gag.

"Time to start cleaning." I cleaned for a good hour and a half. I didn't get it perfect, but I got it good enough to live in for a few days. Laying down on the bed, I started drifting off to sleep. As I slipped deeper into sleep, all I could think was that there wasn't even curtains on the windows.

* * *

I woke up and knew right away that it was early, very early. Glancing over to the clock on the wall, I saw it was only six o'clock in the morning. I couldn't help but groan and roll over. After about ten minutes of trying to go back to sleep, I decided it was a lost cause. So making a huge effort of climbing off the bed, I finally stood up and stretched. My back and neck ached. Each of my joints popped allowing me a little release. Looking around my new home, I noticed things I didn't last night. Although the size of the house was inadequate, I decided I couldn't do any better right now. I would just have to give it my all. Quickly I ate my small meager breakfast and decided to begin cleaning out the field.

Before walking out the door, I opened the windows and noticed someone walk past, towards my door. As I opened the door, a burly looking man was standing looking out in the fields. He shook his head as I walked up next to him. "You have a lot of work to do!" Turning, he stuck out his hand and continued, "I am Zack. It's nice to meet you! Anything that you would like to ship just place in the shipping box over there and I will pick it up every day at five o'clock." His hand gestured towards a box next to my field. "There is also two others." He didn't stay much longer.

All I could think was so much for interruptions. Walking over to the field, I stopped and stared. "I guess it's now or never." I bent down and yanked up a weed. I continued until around five. I noticed Zack walking towards the shipping box. As he lifted the lid, I saw a shocked look on his face. I decided to ask why he was so shocked.

"You know Sara, you can forage in the mountains." As I continued to look clueless, he continued quickly. "Plus there is a hive over there that gives you honey everyday. You will just have to take time to go look for things. The sooner you ship something, the sooner you get some money." He didn't say goodbye and just walked off, leaving me staring after him.

"Forage?" I decided to leave the field work for tomorrow. Walking towards the woods, I let everything that had happened flowed out of me. The air was clean and fresh. A breeze blew the hair from my face. I saw a house to the left as I walked. Since I didn't feel like chatting with anyone, I just continued through the woods. I noticed there was a fork in the road. Not knowing where I was going, I decided to walk to the left. Ten minutes later I was at the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. It was so peaceful. I sank to the grass and relaxed. If I wasn't careful, I would fall asleep listening to the trickle of water and looking at the darkening sky. My body relaxed and I heard myself saying "I will just close them for a moment." I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but it was deep twilight by the time I made my way back to the farm. I crawled into bed with as much pain as I crawled out of it this morning. "I know one thing, farm work is really takes it's toll on those who attempt it." I drifted into a deep sleep, one I could never have in the city.

* * *

Morning came quicker than I would like it. As I went about my now normal morning routines, I decided to go try and "forage" as Zack instructed me to do. Walking was becoming quite normal for me. At least I was walking off the few extra pounds that I gained on my ass. Maybe that's why my boyfriend left me. Of course, as I thought about that, I realized that my boss had a bit more junk in her trunk than me. As I collect grasses and sprouts, I decided I like this easy collection of foraging instead of yanking out weeds. As soon as I thought of it, I knew I had to make my way back there and start on that again. Dumping all my foraged items into the shipping bin, I went to pulling weeds again, thinking as I went.

Well...I should at least make a fence for a pasture for any animals I have. Plus another enclosure for any chickens I might want. What to make the enclosures with thought? Glancing around, I saw branches littering the ground. Remembering there was a chest of tools in the house, I made my way into the house and pulled out the ax. I started using the ax on the branches, which created some lumber. As I continued to cut up branches, I had a brillant idea. Why not use the rocks piled everywhere to make the fence? It would last a whole lot longer than a lumber fence. "That's what I will do!"

I was so busy working on the branches that I didn't notice Zack collecting the days shipping. "Hey Sarah!" I whipped around gripping the ax a little hard.

"Oh Zack...I didn't know it was already five." I glanced up at the sky and noted that yet another day went by too quickly.

"I just wanted to give you the money you earned for today. I am glad you listened to my advice about foraging." He handed me 500G and walked away. I now had 500G and realized that foraging was wonderful. At this rate, I could afford a few seeds within a week. Then I can start my first garden. I figured that I could make more money on vegetables than I could the meager foraging. Life was going to be great. As I laid in my bed that night, 500G richer, I began to dream of how I could turn this run down farm into.


End file.
